The Captain's wife
by Daughter of the Forest
Summary: Some drabbles on Kit and Nat's future after the witch of blackbird pond.
1. Chapter 1

"Nat?" Kit stopped walking, uncertainty in her voice.

He stopped, taking both her hands in his. "What is it, Kit?"

"It's just...I'm sure my uncle has not forgotten that you were the ringleader of the seamen who illuminated William's house, and I don't want him to refuse consent to our marriage."

Nat laughed, a teasing look on his face. "So you're worried that William will be offended?"

"Not exactly..." Kit pulled her hands away at the sight of a woman coming down the road. "Let's just go."

Nat did not understand Kit's worry, but knew her well enough to know that she had a good reason to worry. "How can I win your uncle over, Kit?"

Her forehead creased in thought. All at once her face lit up. "Politics!"

"What?" Nat asked in a confused tone.

"Uncle Matthew respects a man who can hold his own ground when arguing over politics. You can confront him about his beliefs on the King, but do not back down no matter what."

Nat nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Kit hid her grin. Nat did not know what Uncle Matthew thought about the King, but Kit happened to know that Uncle Matthews thoughts matched Nat's on that particular subject.

They had started to walk again and were drawing near to the house. Judith saw them from a field and ran over.

"Whose this?" She gestured to Nat.

Kit gave Judith a withering look. Judith knew perfectly well who Nat was. "Where is Uncle Matthew?"

"Inside. Why?" Judith inquired.

"Go find William!" Kit dismissed her cousin with a laugh.

"William? Do you mean to say that...?" Nat questioned.

"William and Judith will marry as soon as the house is finished."

Nat smiled. It was nice to have William not a threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kit paced the hallway by the front door. What if Uncle Matthew said no...what if-"

Mercy tapped Kit on the shoulder. "Father will do what's best for you. Don't worry."

"No, because what if-"

The door opened, letting in fresh spring air. Uncle Matthew looked pleased, a faint smile on his face. Kit turned to look for Nat, who grinned at her.

Without hesitation, Kit threw her arms around Nat, while her cousin's exchanged amused glances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Follow and review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The Witch of Blackbird Pond does not belong to me. (Yet :-P) That really stinks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"He asked me to go with him. But what did he mean? Only that he could not bear to see anyone in trouble?" Kit shoved her worry away, and ran to the meadow.

She didn't realise what she was looking for, until she saw the empty space where Hannah's house had been. All at once, the pent up emotions flooded out in the form of tears.

"Hannah!" Kit sobbed. "I'm so alone."

After she had composed herself, Kit ran back to the house. William and Judith were leaving as she ran up.

"Really, Kit?" Judith frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kit asked, unperturbed.

William tried to keep a straight face as Judith burst out: "You left the bread in the oven when you ran off. Now we have to wait much longer to eat supper."

"I'm sorry." Apologized Kit. "William, you needn't laugh!" She hurried up the steps, feeling ill at ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's a ketch docking this morning." Matthew Wood announced to the women in the kitchen.

Kit hid her face, heart pounding. "Let it be the Dolphin!" She prayed.

Rachel looked up at her husband. "Is there any cargo for us?"

"Might be. Can you spare on of the girls to run over?"

"I'll go!" Kit burst out. Ignoring the suspicious stare of her family, Kit dried the last dish and hurried to find her bonnet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you to those who followed and favourite-ed my story! Please drop a review if you feel inclined! All types of criticism accepted, constructive preferred :)**

**~DaughteroftheForest**

**DISCLAIMER: The Witch of Blackbird Pond does not belong to me. (Yet :-P) **


End file.
